This invention relates generally to the manipulation of golf balls and tees, as in preparation for driving the ball from the tee; more particularly it concerns provision of a light weight, portable device used to place a golf tee into the ground with a golf ball resting on the tee to the individual golfer's choice of heights without stooping or bending over.
The height that a ball is teed is a golfer's individual choice and will usually vary with the particular club that the golfer is using, i.e., driver, 3 wood, iron, etc. Needed is a device that allows the golfer to insert the tee to any desired depth visually, with the ball in place on the tee, just as he would if he were teeing up without such a device. Prior devices either, (1) don't have the ball resting on the tee while inserting it in the ground, or (2) have a mechanical stop which needs adjusting for various height settings and which interferes with removing the device from the tee and the ball, or (3) are so bulky that they restrict the golfer's perception of how high the ball is teed.